


i don't wanna know

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, big brother ej, chaotic slut tyson jost, past tyson/mat barzal, past tyson/mat barzal/dante fabbro, past tyson/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: JT gets back to Denver after the bye week relaxed, refreshed, and ready to get back work for playoffs push. He's smiling as he unlocks the door to the apartment and throws it open and finds…Well, Tyson straddling a guy’s lap and kissing him hard.





	i don't wanna know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hockeysmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeysmut/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [hockeysmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeysmut/pseuds/hockeysmut) in the [boysarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysarehot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> long suffering best friend JT watching little tyson go through his slutty bar phase. give me pining and maybe JT threatening away some guys he thinks aren’t good enough for josty. maybe a drunk blow-up in a bar. EJ and big tyson are the only ones clued in. kerfy is trying to blindly help but he lives with them and can’t take it anymore!!!!
> 
> yeah just give me the slutty bar phase of tyson jost
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: This fic has mentions of Tyson/OMC, Tyson/Mat Barzal, and Tyson/Mat Barzal/Dante Fabbro in varying degrees of detail. 
> 
> Thanks to: The usual suspects (Lotts, Ash, Heather, Christa and Aimee) for looking this over and reassuring me that it didn't suck.

-one-

 

JT gets back to Denver after the bye week relaxed, refreshed, and ready to get back work for playoffs push. He's smiling as he unlocks the door to the apartment and throws it open and finds…

 

Well, Tyson straddling a guy’s lap and kissing him hard. They break apart and Tyson says, “Oh, hey JT! Did you have a good break?”

 

“Oh, um, yeah? It was nice? I'm, um, gonna go to my room and stay in there. Yeah, um, okay.”

 

“Oh, you don't have to do that!” Tyson climbs off the guy’s lap. “This is Jeremy. Jeremy, this is JT!”

 

“Um, hi Jeremy.” 

 

Jeremy gives JT an assessing look. “Hi,” he grunts. 

 

“Do you want to hang out with us?” Tyson asks. His hair is a wild mess, curls sticking out in every direction. He smiles at JT, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

 

And he is a little powerless to say no when Tyson is smiling at him like that. It's wide and open and hopeful, like he actually wants to give up potential sex to hang out with him. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” 

 

Jeremy glares and Tyson smiles impossibly wider. He pats the seat on the couch on the side not occupied. Tyson puts on a movie and Jeremy huffs and shifts in his seat with enough force to nudge the entire couch. 

 

It's the most awkward two hours of JT’s life. When the movie ends, Jeremy stands up. 

 

“I'm leaving. Tyson are you coming?”

 

“Oh. No, I don't really feel like going anywhere.” 

 

“Fine. Bye.”

 

“Okay, bye,” Tyson says, forehead wrinkling.

 

The door shuts with a slam. “I just don't know what his problem is.”

 

JT rolls his eyes. “You know, you didn't have to stop or whatever. I could have just like, went out to the coffee shop or something.”

 

“Meh,” Tyson shrugs. “Doesn't matter, honestly.” 

 

“Okay, sure.” 

 

“I mean, I got  _ plenty _ of dick on vacation. I kinda am good just hanging out with you. Wanna order Chinese?’

 

“I always wanna order Chinese.”

 

They order and spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out on the couch, eating dumplings and laughing at each other. 

 

JT would greatly prefer not walk in on Tyson hooking up, but the end result isn't so bad, even if it doesn't help the raging crush he has on Tyson. 

 

-two-

 

JT doesn't understand why this keeps happening, doesn't understand why Tyson can't keep things to his bedroom like a normal person but here he is, walking in on Tyson hooking up again. Why did he have to pick this particular equipment closet? JT hides his stash of his favorite tape in this closet and he's pretty sure Tyson knows that.

 

But there Tyson is, on his knees in front of a guy who JT thinks might be Mat Barzal but he's not uncovering his eyes to double check. 

 

“Oh, god! I'm so sorry! I'm leaving!” 

 

The last thing he hears as the door is closing is Probable Mat Barzal laughing. He walks back to the locker room and sits down hard in his stall. 

 

“You okay, kid?” EJ asks, plopping down next him.

 

JT groans. “No but I also really don't wanna talk about it.”

 

“Okay, how about we head to the bar and drink about it.” EJ pats him between the shoulders. “We can go to that place that has the good beer selection.” 

 

“Alright. Let's do it.”

 

They get to the bar and grab a high top table in the back corner. EJ grabs them beers. He hands one to JT.

 

“Spill.”

 

JT rolls his eyes. “I thought we were just gonna drink about it!” 

 

EJ raises an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

 

JT puts his head down on the table and moans. “Please don't make me.” 

 

EJ takes a sip of his beer. “You know I'm gonna.”

 

JT picks his head up from the table. “Fine,” he whines. “There's someone I like.”

 

“So, Tyson.”

 

“Am I really that obvious?” 

 

“Oh, JT. Everyone knows except for Tyson.” 

 

JT sighs and takes a long drink. “Well, I keep walking in on him and… other people.” 

 

“That sucks, man. I'm sorry.” 

 

“Yeah, I walked in on him when I went to go stash my tape.”

 

EJ tips his head to the side. “Oh, wow. That's pretty bold.” 

 

“Okay, but how do I make it stop?”

 

“You can talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel.”

 

“Absolutely not.” JT shakes his head violently. In no universe does that end well, but especially not this one. 

 

“Well of you won't talk to him about how you feel, you can at least, like remind him not to be so public.” 

 

This is not a thing JT is ever going to do so he just shakes his head. “Nope, not having that conversation with him.”

 

EJ shrugs. “I can tell him.” 

 

“Please don't. Then he'll know I talked to you and then he’ll talk to me. Which I do not want.”

 

“Okay, suit yourself.” 

 

They finish their beers and head out. When JT gets home, Tyson is waiting for him on the couch. 

 

“Hey, about earlier,” he says and JT shrugs off his coat.

 

“It’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it.” 

 

“I just wanted you to know, we’re just friends blowing off some steam. It’s not like a serious thing.”

 

JT turns and looks directly at Tyson. “Not really any of my business.”

 

“Okay. Do you wanna hang out and watch a movie?” 

 

JT looks down at his watch. “It’s after midnight. I’m going to bed. Night.”

 

This just kind of sucks. He texts EJ,  _ thanks for the talk. _

 

EJ texts back,  _ no problem kid. Any time. _

 

JT goes to bed feeling maybe slightly better. 

 

-three-

 

JT has been home for a few days when Tyson gets back. He’s sitting on the couch just minding his own business when Tyson just waltzes in summer thick and golden tan. It’s kind of a lot. JT was hoping his crush would have died down over the summer but it looks like  _ nope, _ that is absolutely not the case. If anything it’s worse.

 

“JT!” Tyson exclaims jumping on the couch and tackle-hugging him. “I missed you this summer!” 

 

“Missed you too. Did you have a good one?” JT asks as he pushes Tyson off and pushes himself back up into a sitting position. 

 

“Oh yeah, it was great! Got to hang out with my grandpa, went out to BC to visit Dante.” 

 

“Oh cool. How was BC? Did you see Kerfy while you were there?”

 

“Nah, he was on vacation. It was mostly me, Dante, and Mat.”

 

JT doesn’t really know that much about Mat other than that one time last season but he does know a bit about Dante and rather likes him. He has hung out with Tyson while he Facetimes Dante. They’ve all bonded over college hockey. It’s a special kind of brotherhood. 

 

“How’s Dante?”

 

“He’s good. I’m glad I got to see him. I didn’t think I was going to.”

 

“Did you guys do anything fun?”

 

“Actually, we had this really hot threesome with Mat where they took turns f…”

 

JT interrupts, “Okay, do not need to know. I meant like did you go surfing or something not like, about your sex life.” His face is hot. His head is flashing with the image of Tyson on his knees. It’s so hot and so not what JT needs to be thinking about. He tries to picture something gross, like EJ taking out his teeth, to prevent himself from getting a boner. He really, really doesn’t want to know but Tyson’s sex life any more than he already does.

 

“Oh. No, we didn’t really get to the beach, we mostly just hung out in his backyard or went to Mat’s. I was only there for a couple days.” 

 

“Glad you had a good time.”

 

They chat for a little bit longer and then Tyson goes to unpack. JT texts EJ.

 

**JT** :  _ Why does Tyson feel the need to tell me things I absolutely do NOT need to know? _

 

**EJ** :  _ I don’t know. Maybe he’s trying to get your attention. _

**EJ** :  _ Or maybe he would stop if you told him how you feel. _

 

**JT** :  _ That is still a thing I am definitely not doing. No way he feels the same. _

**JT** :  _ Not gonna risk my friendship. _

 

His feelings are just not a thing Tyson needs to know. Just because Tyson is into guys, and into a lot of guys, doesn’t mean he is into JT. He’s nothing special, just a goofy guy with weird ears that he thinks stick out too far off his head. Tyson is, well Tyson. He’s handsome and way out of JT’s league. Why would he ever be interested in JT? 

 

Another text comes in.

 

**EJ:** _ Okay, but I really think you’re selling yourself short. _

 

JT sighs and puts his phone down. He can deal. He managed most of last season. Either he’ll get over it or he won’t but there’s not really much else he can do about it. He ends up going to bed early and tries not to think about Tyson.

 

-four-

 

It’s 2:00 in the morning when JT hears it. It’s a soft creaking coming from the wall he shares with Tyson, followed by a long moan and Tyson saying “More,” followed by a strangers voice saying “Fuck you’re so hot.” It goes quiet again. 

 

JT rolls over to face away from the wall. He knew Tyson went out tonight but he didn’t expect him to pick up. 

 

There’s more creaking. JT puts his pillow over his ears to drown at the sound but it doesn’t help.

 

“Yeah, oh yeah. Just like that! Right there. Oh fuck. You feel so god.” 

 

Another moan. 

 

JT can’t help but picture how Tyson must look right now. His hair would be wild, curls sticking out all over the way it does when he’s run his hands through it too many times. His cheeks would be flushed pink and maybe that flush creeps down his neck and across his bare chest, contrasting with the remaining gold from his summer tan. His head would be tipped back, mouth open as his moans spill out. His legs would be open wide, cock drooling on his stomach. 

 

And JT needs to stop. He needs to stop right now because that is his friend in the other room. He should not be having these thoughts about someone who is just his friend, not his to think these thoughts about. He gets out of bed and grabs his noise cancelling headphones and his iPad. He can’t stay in here not when he knows what’s going on just on the other side of the wall. He walks down the hall to the bathroom and splashes water on his face. He sits in the living room and picks up where he left off in Daredevil and just tries to ride out the night. 

 

He’s two episodes deep when he sees Tyson out of the corner of his eye. He’s shifting from foot to foot at the breakfast bar in the kitchen looking nervously at JT. He pauses the show and takes his headphones off. 

 

“I’m sorry if you, like, heard us. I’ll be quieter next time.”

 

“Or you could go somewhere you don’t have two roommates.” JT says. It comes out angry and cruel. He doesn’t mean it. He doesn’t mean to be mad but he’s lonely and he just wants to fucking sleep. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tyson says again, his voice small. “I’m sorry. I’ll just…” He backs away. 

 

Great, now JT feels like a dick on top of everything else. 

 

He sleeps on the couch that night with his headphones on. Sleeps through Tyson and his date leaving in the morning.

 

Tyson doesn’t bring another guy home after that.

  
  


-five-

 

JT doesn’t know why he can’t stop looking. He doesn’t know why he keeps watching as Tyson flirts with the bearded man next to him on the other side of the bar. The man is good looking. He’s tall, taller than Tyson. A little slim. Brown hair, eyes blue enough for JT to be able to see from across the bar. He doesn’t know why he stares as Tyson rests his hand on the inside of this man’s forearm, runs his fingers up and down, makes eye contact, tips his head back and laughs. 

 

He doesn’t know why that can’t be him. 

 

He must be staring hard enough for this other man to feel his eyes on them because he looks across the bar and meets JT’s eyes. The man raises his eyebrows, challenging, like he’s saying  _ ‘I’m taking him home. What are you going to do about it?’ _

 

JT scowls, eyes squinted, brows pulled in tight, lips pressed in a firm line. Then Tyson looks over. He looks startled for a moment and then his face closes off. He tugs the man around and whispers in his ear. The man smiles. He shoots JT a smug look as he shrugs on his coat and Tyson does the same. 

 

The man wraps his arm around Tyson’s shoulders and they leave together. 

 

Tyson won’t be home until morning. Tyson will probably come home with marks on his neck, stubble rash across his chin. Tyson will come home looking satisfied and JT will still be alone. 

 

So he drinks. He finishes his beer and orders two shots of whiskey that he puts down one right after the other and then he orders a third. He keeps drinking and ignoring everyone around him and he’s leaning forward onto the bar. 

 

EJ comes over. 

 

“Okay, I think you’ve had enough.” 

 

“No I haven’t,” he slurs. He sounds exactly as drunk as he knows he is but he fights it. “I’m gonna get another!” 

 

“No, you’re not. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

 

JT stumbles as he gets up and EJ puts an arm around his waist and supports him as they walk out of the bar. He pours JT into the car. 

 

“I’m taking you to my place. And you’re going to drink a fuck ton of water.” 

 

“Don’t need to!” JT protests as EJ drives away.

 

EJ gets JT into the house and sets him on the couch. JT tries to take off his shoes but he keeps fumbling with the laces. EJ helps him take them off. 

 

“I don’t know exactly how I became your big brother figure, but here we are. You’re gonna be okay, JT.”

 

He doesn’t mean to, but JT starts crying. 

 

“Why doesn’t he like me? I don’t understand. I like him so much,” he sobs. 

 

EJ wraps an arm around him and tucks JT in close. “I don’t know, buddy. I don’t know. You’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” He murmurs softly. He rubs JT’s back until he cries himself out. 

 

“I’m gonna go get you glass of water and a bottle of gatorade. You’re gonna drink them for me, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

JT does what he’s told. He takes two aspirin and he goes to sleep.

 

-plus-

 

JT goes home the next morning and find Tyson waiting for him on the couch. He stomps over while JT shrugs out of his coat. He’s got a bit of a headache but he’s otherwise not to worse for the wear despite how much he drank last night. But he still absolutely does not want to have this conversation here and now. Maybe not ever. It’s happening anyway.

 

“What's been going on with you?” Tyson asks angrily, arms crossed over her chest, feet planted. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” JT says. 

 

“Yes you do. You get pissed off every time I bring someone home, every time I go home with someone.” Tyson's shoulders are creeping up towards his ears. He's tense like a coiled wire. “You glare are guys I'm flirting with. What the fuck JT? Do you just hate that I’m...” 

 

“What the fuck?” JT interrupts, throwing his hands in the air. “I'm not homophobic! How could you think that?”

 

“I don't know. Seems pretty obvious,” Tyson spits out, voice full of venom. 

 

“Tyson I'm  _ bi. _ How could I be homophobic?”

 

“Oh,” Tyson says, fight going out of his voice. His shoulders drop and he uncrosses his arms. “Oh. Well what's the problem then?”

 

“I don't know.” JT blushes and looks down at his feet. “I just…” He trails off. He doesn't want to tell Tyson how he feels. If he says it then Tyson will know and he can't take it back.

 

“Hey,” Tyson says, voice soft. “Hey, whatever it is, we can figure it out okay? You're my best friend.” 

 

JT looks up and studies Tyson for a moment. His eyebrows are pulled together and his mouth turned down at the corners, concern written all over his face. 

 

JT lets out a shaky breath. “See, that's the problem.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m… I've…” JT sighs. “I really, really like you, Tyson. I have for a while and it's just- it's been really hard seeing you hook up with all these guys that aren't me. I'm sorry I feel this way. I'll try to keep it under control. I’ll just…” 

 

He starts backing away but Tyson reaches out and takes his hand. 

 

“Please don't go,” Tyson says, voice barely above a whisper. “I…” he trails off. 

 

He pulls JT in until they're standing close, breathing the same air. 

 

“Tyson, what are you doing?” 

 

“This,” and with that he tips his head up and kisses JT. 

 

It takes him a moment to process what is happening and just as his brain kicks back in, Tyson is starting to pull away. JT grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him back in and kisses him. 

 

It's a soft, tentative exploring kiss, gentle and a bit sweet. When they break apart, JT takes a deep breath. 

 

“Please tell me you mean it.”

 

“I mean it. I really, really like you too. Now can we?”

 

JT nods, “Absolutely yes!”

 

“Good.” Tyson pulls JT down the hall to his room.

 

After, when they're laying bed catching their breath, Tyson looks over at JT. “Hey, wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow?”

 

“Like on a date?”

 

“Yes like on a date.” 

 

“Yeah, of course.” JT laughs. “I think it's pretty well established that I'm really into you.” 

 

“Good, good. Just wanna make sure.” 

 

The grin on Tyson's face is wide, just a little bit goofy. JT can't help but to kiss it. 


End file.
